Do it for me Aniue
by ecl1ps3
Summary: Ryuuki is ill, knowing that he has little time he begin to prepare for the coming future. Lots of brotherly love.
1. Finding Out!

I was re-watching saiunkoku monogatari and found this inspiration.

Disclaimer, I own nothing and make no profit. All character belongs to Yura Kairi.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ryuuki realized that there was something wrong with his health. The last few days he has been feeling cold and coughing non-stop. Today he realized that it's a serious matter as he looked at the red liquid on his hand. He stares in shock at his own blood, numbness spread through his body. Clenching his palm Ryuuki tries to calm his racing heart. _Calm down, visit Dr. Tou._

Dr. Tou was surprised to find his King standing in front of his office, "Your majesty. I'm honoured by your presence. Tou at your service sire." Dr. Tou bowed his head in the traditional gesture.

Ryuuki nod at him and went inside the doctor office, "I need your word doctor that whatever happened today shall not be repeated to anyone else." Ryuuki said seriously.

Dumbfounded by his lord request but acquised to it, "You have my word, your highness." He stood in front Ryuuki, "What seems to be the matter?"

Ryuuki retrieved a handkerchief from his robe and presented to the doctor. The doctor was confused but took the handkerchief and examined the red stains on it. It was then he realized that it was blood. "Your highness, could it be?"

Ryuuki nod at the doctor, "It's my blood . I have been feeling unwell this past few days and today I started to-" unable to finish his sentence Ryuuki clench his fist and loos down on his lap.

The doctor understood and gaze at the young king with sympathy, "If I may your highness." He gesture to Ryuuki's wrist. Ryuuki didn't say anything and offer his wrist to the doctor.

Dr. Tou checked the king's pulse and did more examination. After a series of examination the doctor gives his final diagnosed to the king.

Ryuuki accepted the diagnose with a straight face, "How long?" His tone lifeless.

"It is still in the early age, so maybe four to five years, your highness." Dr. Tou reply sympathetically.

Ryuuki was silent; slowly he stood up and thanked the doctor quietly before heading towards the door.

"Your Highness, I shall give you medicine to slow down the illness as well for the pain and cough."

Ryuuki didn't bother to look back and replies with a soft thank you before going out.

Ryuuki walks aimlessly; his though was on the doctor words. _Oh Gods four or five years…_ Funnily he reached his garden, memories started to flash before his eyes.

_~Memory flasback~_

_"__Seien-aniue!" young Ryuuki calls out to his gentle older brother. The only brother that cares and treat him nicely. _

_Seien smiles at his youngest brothers cheerful face, "Ryuuki." He opened his arms at his brothers. Immediately Ryuuki jumps and embrace his brother. They both laugh and Seien lifts his brother up and spun him around. _

Then another memory plays, it was his first meeting with Shuurei.

_Ryuuki saw a Shuurei the first time trying to reach the sakura branch, stepping behind her he reaches towards the lowest branch. Suddenly a strong wind blew. _

_"__That was a strong wind." Ryuuki said to himself, then he stared into the most beautiful face of Shuurei. _

_Shuurei was shocked to see him then stare at the branch on his hand, "Ah you broke it."_

_Ryuuki nod then offer the branch to her. _

_~End of Flashback~_

So many memories in so little time. _Why? Why does it come to this!_ Ryuuki clench his palm hard till his nail dig into his skin. He wanted to shout, scream, tear his hair out but he could feel no energy, in fact he feel … lifeless.

Ryuuki was about to fall to another depressive state when a voice calls out for his name.

"Your highness." Ryuuki knows this voce very well, "What is wrong your Highness." Seiran looks at him from the entrance of the garden.

Ryuuki tries to smile but it seems it looks fake since Seiran frowns even more, "Seiran, please do come closer." Ryuuki beckons the silver haired man closer.

Seiran hesitantly step forward, although his real identity has been discovered by Ryuuki he cannot be careless in case there were others who would realize it. Finally standing beside his brother, he could not help but worry. Ryuuki is smilling buthis smile didn't reach his eyes and he look paler than usual.

"Ryuuki, is there something wrong?" concern lace his voice.

Ryuuki blinks in surprise since Seiran rarely calls him by his name, decided to take the opportunity given to him, "Everything is alright Seien-aniue, I'm just tired." He gaze at the purple iris in front of him, scared that if he look at his brother, his mask would crumble.

Seiran is even more concerned now since Ryuuki doesn't usually admit things easily, "Are you sure?" He pressed on. However Ryuuki didn't answer him, he was about to ask him again when

"Seir, no Seien-aniue." Ryuuki voice was serious, "Should I die, would Seien-aniue come back to us?"

Seiran was shocked by his brother claim, "Ryuuki please don't joke some-"

" ." Ryuuki begs his brother.

Seiran was flabbergasted and then sigh, "I don't know Ryuuki."

There were silence, Seiran is watching his brother intently not liking how serious Ryuuki question as.

"Should I'm unable to lead the country anymore, will Seien-aniue lead in my stead?" Ryuuki repeat the question, now looking at his brother seriously.

Matching his bother look finally Seien gives up, "Should you no longer able to lead anymore, I promise I shall return."

Finally Ryuuki smile a true smile, "We thank you for your answer." Ryuuki answer formally.

"Now, will you please tell me what is happening Ryuuki." Seien glare at his brother, "And don't ever joke about death like that anymore!" He reprimands his brother.

Ryuuki grin sheepishly, heart lighter now that he know should anything happen to him then his brother shall be there to lead the country. "Everything is okay Seien-aniue, we just had a thought."

Seien still feel that his brother is hiding something but for the time being he let the matter drop. "Your majesty, it is going to rain soon please return." Seiran return and he bow down at Ryuuki.

Ryuuki smiled at him and turn to walk towards the garden exit; "We will hold you to your words." Leaving Seiran stunned on where he is standing.

Ryuuki walks back towards his office. _There is still time_, he reminded himself, _We must start preparing_.

Ryuuki held his head high and walked towards his office with new spirit.

* * *

Hope You enjoy this, R&amp;R and see you in the next chappie!


	2. Discovery and a Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the original story and I don't make profit from this! Only fun :)

* * *

Ryuuki works furiously on his plans should he died. For days he would work non-stop in his office preparing every plan to perfection, his sudden change of attitude didn't fall amiss by his advisors. But every time Shuuei or Kouyuu asked him, he always waved off their concern and continue working.

It pains Ryuuki to lie to them but he didn't want their pity, he want to enjoy his life to the fullest without people treating him like a glass.

Ryuuki was deep in his plan making that he failed to notice a guest coming into his office.

"Ehem!" Kou Reishin coughs sarcastically at his lord, he never like nor ever will like the royal family so he doesn't bother in normal salutation and praising his lord, "You call me, your highness." He looks at the young emperor sharply.

Ryuuki smiled sheepishly at being caught in daze, "Kou-shousho, we thank you for your time." Ryuuki said formally to the senior secretary.

"Hmph, I don't need your pleasantry." Reishin said haughtily, "Hurry up and get to the point."

Ryuuki just smiled at his usual antics, "I know you don't approve of me." Reishin looked at him impassively, "Should my brother, Seiein-aniue, were here to take my place. Would you support him?"

If Reishin was surprised he didn't show it, closing his eyes, "Of course, Seien koushi was the better prince." He replied simply. Reishin thought that his lord would fluster in embarrassment at his comment, so when Ryuuki smiled in relief he was totally confused.

Hearing Reishin answer, Ryuuki was relieved that his brother would get the support of one of the most influential family, "Thank you Kou-shousho." He then went back to writing some document.

Realising that he was being dismissed, Reishin walks towards the exit however although he doesn't really like Ryuuki, he has come to respect him and even acknowledged him. Without turning back, "Your highness, I don't know what are you planning or thinking but don't be foolish." Then he left.

Hearing that Ryuuki was surprised, _thank you_, he thanked Reishin silently.

After his last meeting with his brother. Seiran always feels unease which lead him to stalk his brother. Right now he is watching his brother sitting in the royal garden, he noticed two things. One is that Ryuuki looks paler than usual and two he always has the same dark drink. His brother lately look melancholy and … older. Seiran was bought out from daze by his brother violent coughing.

Within seconds he was by his brother side, "Your Hi- Ryuuki!" Kneeling beside his brother side.

Ryuuki could feel nothing but pain, his lungs and throat was in fire. He barely recognized someone his holding him and was calling his name.

"Ryuuki!" Seiran was frantic, his brother is coughing very violently then he saw something that made him cold. Blood… blood was dripping out from Ryuuki's lips and in copious amount as well.

Ryuuki could finally gain his breath, the sight of his own blood on his hand no longer surprise him. Ryuuki was so absorbed in looking at the red liquid on his palm that he forgot the other presence beside him until said person shook him.

Seiran watched his brother still form as he watched the red liquid on his palm. "Ryuuki!" shaking his brother forcefully.

"Seien-aniue." He calls in surprise, a trail of blood still drip from his red lips. He was surprised to find his brother beside him, and then he snapped into realization of the state he is in right now. Immediately he wipes his lips and grin sheepishly at his brother trying to come up with an excuse.

Seiran watched his brother panicking for an excuse. He watched his brother with a cold look, gaining a flinch from Ryuuki. "Explain yourself!" He said coldly.

Ryuuki sigh he tried to get back to his chair but almost fell flat on his face if not for his brother holding him. Despite the cold tone his brother use on him, the hand holding and guiding him is very gentle. He waited until his brother sitting opposite him.

"Seien-ani-"

"Enough Ryuuki! Tell me what happened?"

Ryuuki sigh knowing that his secret is out anyway, "This is not new. I was not feeling the best since two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago…" Realization dawned upon seiran face, "When I visit you in the garden…" Ryuuki nod.

"That day I just found out about my illness when I encountered you in the garden." Ryuuki clench his hand on his lap.

Seiran angers left him, sadness started to fill his soul, "Ryuuki why? Why didn't you tell me?" He moved to kneel in front of brother, looking at his precious little brother with so much concern that made Ryuuki weep.

"I … I… I didn't want to believe it." Ryuuki sobbed, his brother immediately embraces him. Comforting him like he used to, cooing soft words that made Ryuuki sadder.

Seiran doesn't know what to say, his brother, his one and only brother is ill. He knew that this illness have no cure for he has seen it before, on his mother and his adopted mother. Unconciously he tighten his hold on his brother, _why does this happen?_ _Ryuuki doesn't deserve any of this!_

They stayed like that for a while, Ryuuki crying for his misery and Seiran holding and supporting his brother while saying comforting words to his brother.

"Ryuuki, let get back inside. It's getting colder." Seiran started to coax his brother to stand up, "Then I shall call for Dr. Tou."

Ryuuki didn't say anything and obediently follow his brother.

The track back to the royal chamber was quiet. Ryuuki is tired, not only physically but emotionally too. Seiran on the other hand is worrying for his brother, while holding his brother close.

Reaching the chamber seiran guide Ryuuki toward the bed ans sat him down. He went towards the drawesr and retrieve another extra blanket and put it around Ruuki shoulder. He was about to go out and fetch the royal pharmacist when a hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't leave." Ryuuki begged his brother pitifully, although he is slowly come to terms about his illness somehow his brother concerned regressed all the progress. Seiran took Ryuuki's hand from his sleeve and grasp it, "I'm not Ryuuki. Let me just give this letter to a servant." Reluctantly Ryuuki let his brother go.

Seiran quickly ran out to find a servant, "Hey you!" He yelled to a nearby patrolling officer, "Please deliver this letter to Dr. Tou." Thr officer salute him and went to fetch the said doctor.

Seiran return to his brother chamber only to find his brother coughing again, one hand on his mouth and another on his chest. He came to his brother side and sat to his left holding his brother close, there is nothing he could do to help his brother and for that he felt hopeless.

It was minutes later Ryuuki cease his coughing, he slumped to his brother having no more energy to keep himself upright. Tenderly Seiran laid his brother down on his bed and cover him with a blanket before sitting at the edge of the bed holding his brother hand. "Ryuuki." He calls out to his brother who is still catching his breath.

Ryuuki turn to his brother and flash him a small smile, "yes… aniue."

Seiran returned Ryuuki's smile, "How are you feeling?" Stroking his brother head gently.

This time Ryuuki sigh, closing his eyes, "Tired… just tired." Seiran hand paused momentarily before continuing.

Seiran didn't know what he can say, luckily he was saved by the arrival of the royal doctor.

"Your highness, your humble servant Tou at your service." The door open to reveal bowing.

"Please come in." Ryuuki rasped quietly.

The doctor lifted his head and was not surprised to see the other prince beside his king; he came closer to the bed and assessed his young king.

His superior looks very pale and he is rasping for air, he took Ryuuki's wrist and check his pulse, "It seems that your majesty is lacking rest." He said frowning at his lord, "Din't I advise to rest My lord?"

Ryuuki grinned sheepishly at being chastised, "We had work to do? There weren't much time." He sulked.

The doctor sighed at his charge stubbornness, "I shall ask prepare the medicine, Seiran please watch our king." He ordered the second prince.

"Ryuuki. Why can't you tell me back then?" Seiran asked his previous question, "Am I not trustworthy enough?"

Ryuuki head snapped towards his brother, "NO!" surprising Seiran, "No aniue. I trust you with all my heart. It just- I was scared." He admitted softly.

Seiran still sitting beside his brother on his bed lower his head till their forehead touched, "I understand, but no more secrets, no more lies." He looked straight into his brother eyes, daring him to lie.

"I promise." Ryuuki said, golden eyes stare straight to his brother silver ones.

* * *

Please review if you enjoy this story and let me know.


	3. Dreams and Future

Thank you very much for the review, Prince4nothing, PenPapers, sailormoonserenity99, and Jd. I'm quite surprised at the reviews and it made me so happy that you all like the plot so far. Anyway I won't keep you for long so please enjoy this chapter.

None of this belongs to me :)

* * *

Dr. Tou return with a tray that contains Ryuuki medicine, he sat the tray on the table before bringing the cup full of medicine towards His king and prince. "Please help the king sit; If possible I would like to exert as little energy as possible."

Seiran followed the doctor orders and tenderly prop his brother into a sitting position. Ryuuki didn't appreciate being handled like an invalid but he enjoys his brother comfort. Seiran took the medicine from the doctor and held it in front his brother lips, "Here Ryuuki, drink up."

Ryuuki obeys him and drink his medicine slowly, as usual it taste horrible but after drinking it for quite some time he grows used to it. Seiran is very patient and pace his brother, soon the medicine cup is empty and Seiran handed it back to the doctor before setting his brother down.

"Alright your highness, I shall excuse myself. Do remember to rest this time." He gives a bow to his superior and nod to his prince before exiting the chamber.

"You hear him now?" Seiran said half teasing half scolding his brother.

"Haha, yes." Ryuuki replied meekly.

Seiran gaze soften, "Now rest, I'll be here." Holding his brother hand and stroking his head.

It didn't take long for Ryuuki to sleep, half because he was tired and half because of his brother gently lulling.

Seiran watched as his brother went off to seven clouds. True to his promise he never left his brother side, he stayed keeping his brother safe from actual attacker and attacker of minds. Watching his brother slumber, his mind drifted off to the future when his brother leaves him. That thought alone scared him and unconsciously he gripped his brother hand tighter. Unconsciously he falls asleep.

Blinking his eyes open, Seiran was confused to find himself laying on a bed. _A dream?_ _Such terrifying dream…_ He ran his hand through his hair, then to his chest trying to calm his racing heart. Suddenly someone announced their presence in front of his door, "Seien-sama. Are you ready?"

Seiran was surprised to find Shuuei speaking formally to him, "Ran-shogun, please come in."

Shuuei opened the door and gave his superior salute before entering, "Oh ya Your highness, you just wake up?" teasing his emperor, "Long night with Shuurei-dono?"

Seiran was confused, "What are you talking about?".

Shuuei looked at him in surprise and concern, "Your majesty, are you alright? Do I need to call ?"

"Why are you calling me 'Your Majesty'? I'm not your king, Ryuuki is!" Seiran said forcefully, his heart starting to race again, "Where is Ryuuki?"

Shuuei face turn to sorrow, "Your highness, didn't you remember? His Highness Ryuuki passed away last year."

"YOU LIE!" Seiran screamed, "I was just with him, where is he?!" Seiran demanded.

"Your highness…" Shuuei looked at his lord sadly, "Your brother is go-"

Seiran stormed pass Shuuei and ran out of his chamber. Officials and servants parted the way for his king, watching in surprise that their usually calm prince is running frantically, not to mention a bit under dressed as well. Seiran keep on running, he didn't even hear when Shuuei shouted his name calling him to stop.

He reached the royal garden, the one and only place where his brother loved the most. He stood under the cherry blossom where his brother usually stood. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped him from behind.

"Ojou-sama." Seiran said in surprisd, her lady looks older and more beautiful.

Shuurei smiles warmly at him ,"It's been a while since you last called me that Seien."

"Seien?" confused at her lady calling him by his old name, _Shuuei also called me your majesty_. "Why are you calling me that ojou-sama?"

Now Shuurei frown in confusion and worry, "Seien, we are married don't you remember? Are you alright?"

_Married?!_ Seiran is confused and scared, is this truly the future…"When did we marry Shuurei-ojousama. You love Ryuuki."

Shuurei turns sad at the mention of her previous lover's name,"Ryuuki passed away last year Seien. Didn't you remember?"

Seiran is scared, frustrated, and angry. _I was just with him, what is going on!_

"Aniue…" Seiran hears his brother voice; suddenly a gust of wind blew causing him to close his eyes.

Seiran wakes up violently, his heart racing. Looking around frantically until his gaze rest upon the form of his brother. Immediately relief washed over him, _Ryuuki is here, he is not dead. _Without warning he launches himself to his brother.

Ryuuki woke up to find someone whimpering; slowly he turned his head towards the source. He was surprised to find his brother sleeping next to him and was even more surprised to find the source of whimpering comes from his brother. Unable to hear his brother pitiful cry any longer, Ryuuki began to slowly wake his brother. He was surprised when Seiran suddenly awaken quite violently and frantically looked around until he stopped when he sees Ryuuki.

"Aniue, are you al-" Ryuuki was cut off by his brother suddenly engulf him in a hug.

"Ryuuki." Seiran called his brother tenderly, tears started to flow from his eyes,"Ryuuki."

Ryuuki was worried to see his brother in tears, "Seien-aniue, are you alright? What's wrong?" The young emperor panic seeing his usually proud and strong brother crying.

Seiran shook his head and hold on to his brother tighter.

Ryuuki in turn embrace his brother back, "It's alright, I'm fine, and you're fine." He pats his brother gently, "We are alright."

Calming down, Seiran took a deep breath before finally letting his brother go. Ryuuki raises one of his hand to his brother cheek, "Calm down brother, it was just a dream." He tucked a strand of his brother hair away.

Seiran nodded, eyes never blinking afraid of his nightmare were true and the brother sitting in front of him is nothing but an illusion. Mirroring Ryuuki's move he too raised his hand to Ryuuki's cheek and suddenly pinched it.

"OW!" Ryuuki yelped at the stingin pain, "What are you doin?"

Seiran blinks finally accepting that this is the real world, "Ah sorry sorry, I just had to pinch you." Seiran grinned sheepishly, feeling a bit guilty at the red cheek of his brother but also relief to find that his brother is here, alive.

Ryuuki glared at his brother half-heartedly, "You know aniue, when someone had a bad dream they usually pinch themselves not the other way around."

"Sorry." Seiran repeated, "I just had to make sure."

The young king watched his brother troubled face, softly he asked, "Aniue, would you tell me what you dream?"

Seiran laugh darkly, "I was married to Shuurei." It wasn't a lie, "I was king. And you… you were gone."

There was silent. Seiran slowly lift up his head and was surprised to find his brother smiling at him gently.

"I see." That was all Ryuuki said, "We are happy if you marries our beloved Shuurei."

"Didn't you hear me said that you were gone?!" Seiran is getting angry, how could his brother talked about his life so lightly.

"I heard, but if this is what's going to happen then we are fine with it." Ryuuki said seriously to his brother, looking every bit emperor, "If Aniue become king, we are happy with it, if Shuurei marries Aniue, we too are happy for you. We no I wanted the best for both you and her, and if being together you are then we could ask no more than that." Seiran gasped at that exclamation.

Ryuuki bowed his head in shame, _it's Ryuuki's life and he has accepted what's going to happen in the future, I'm the one who needed to support him not the other way around._ He looked at his brother, the one who has become his light and sun since the past, _how you have grown Ryuuki_.

"You truly have become a great man Ryuuki." Seiran praised his brother, eyes glowing with pride.

Hearing the praise from his most respected brother made Ryuuki grin, "Really?!" He glowed with happiness.

"This I swore to you brother, I will always be by your side supporting you even after you are long gone." Seiran told his brother with difficulty, he didn't like the fact but he has to accept it. Ryuuki nod at the exclamation but soon frown, when Seiran opened his mouth again "BUT! You too have to promise me that you will fight this with all you have and stand by me too!"

After a moment of surprise, Ryuuki smile and nod, "Yes aniue, this I promise."

Seiran engulf his brother again, "Don't leave me too soon Ryuuki." Whispered Seiran.

Ryuuki could not say anything against that and in turn he just tighten his arms around his brother.

"I'll try."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please review, oh and I'm thinking that Shuurei will marry Seiran in the future, but I feel bad for Ryuuki not having any 'moment' with her. So what do you all think? Should Ryuuki have any moment or not?


	4. Suspicion and Confirmation

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the glitch, here is the chapter…**

Thank you for those who have read, reviewed, and favourite the story. I know some of you have been asking for Shuurei, she won't be appearing until I got Ryuuki condition's is known to the guards. Be assured though, she will appear soon. So start giving ideas of what you want to see and which other character you want to see!

I apologize for any grammar mistake and that if anyone knows who can proofread this (beta?) please PM me.

Enjoy the Story!

Disclaimer: None of this character belongs to me, I only borrowed them for my own fantasy!

* * *

True to his promise, Seiran now is everywhere his brother is. This garners a lot of attention from the emperor's flowers. If Ryuuki is working in his office then Seiran is there waiting for him, he always ordered a break every few hours and demanded the emperor to abide them.

"Your highness, it's been some time. Please take a break." Seiran casually told the emperor.

Ryuuki sighs knowing that he won't win the argument and submissively followed his brother demand. "Kouyuu, here are some of the urgent reports, please take the."

"Yes." Kouyuu takes the papers and went off to deliver them.

Seiran went with him too as he needed to make Ryuuki's medicine.

"Nee Your Highness." Shuuei called as he watched the two figure went out from his emperor office, "Do you know what's going on with Seiran?"

"Hmm, I don't know what you are talking about Shuuei." Ryuuki said as he lay back on his chair, closing his eyes.

Shuuei looked at his emperor critically, like many trained warriors Shuuei is instinctively sharp. He has been sensing something is wrong with his emperor, sure Ryuuki is still cheerful and childish like sometimes but he is now more serious and … tired, now adding Seiran 'protectiveness' it just rings the many bells in Shuuei mind. He has known the true identity of Seiran for quite some time but the sudden bout of protective attitude, doesn't really makes sense

Shuuei is about to ask more question when Seiran stepped back in to the office holding a tray. "Here you go your highness." Seiran offered the cup to Ryuuki, and then he went to put the tea pot and few cups as well some snacks on the table where he, Shuuei, and Kouyuu usually sat.

Ryuuki drink his needed medicine, although it taste awful he must admit that it really helps him a lot, it eases his chest and make him breathe easier as well lessen the pain when he is having his 'fit'. He glanced at his brother gratefully.

All the while from the sidelines, Shuuei is watching the two sharply like a hawk. _There is something that only they know_. He gripped the cup tightly, truth to be told he was a bit hurt that his emperor didn't trust him that much to let him into his, no their secret.

Ryuuki seemed to realize all the stares that Shuuei are throwing to the both he and Seiran, "Shuuei, could you please fetch Kouyuu. He should be back here by now."

Shuuei salute his lord and went to get his wayward friend.

After a minute Shuuei went, Seiran initiated the conversation, "Ryuuki, why won't you tell them?" Seiran gently reprieve his brother, "You gave them a flower for a reason and they too accept the flower for a reason."

Hearing that Ryuuki sigh, "It's not that I don't trust them Aniue, I just don't want them to treat me any different. With the time I have left, I just want to enjoy it as if nothing happened." Ryuuki looks sullen at the dark future ahead of him.

Ryuuki felt a hand on his shoulder and look up into his brother concern look, "I understand Ryuuki but it is best for them to know." Seiran advised his brother.

Listening the wisdom behind his brother words, Ryuuki nods. "We might tell them soon, but not yet."

Seiran said nothing, accepting his brother decision. "By the way, how is your relation with my lady?" Seiran teased his brother, trying to lighten his brother moods.

Hearing his beloved's name Ryuuki snapped back to his full-of-love-puppy mode, "uhhh not yet, Shuurei still won't admit that she will marry me." Ryuuki pouts.

Seiran chuckles, "Well keep on trying or not you will be defeated by other man."

"We will!" Ryuuki admit fiercely, "We won't let other man get Shuurei."

"I do hope that your fire spirit love for Shuurei is equal to your love for paperwork, Your highness." Kouyuu annoyed voice come from the entrance.

"Ahh Kouyuu, welcome back." Ryuuki called cheerfully at his subordinates, "Were you lo-"

"I WAS NOT LOST!" Kouyuu roar fiercely, "I just went for walk!"

_"__He was lost."_ Thought Ryuuki, Seiran, and Shuuei simultaneously.

"Alright, calm down Kouyuu." Shuuei place a hand on his friend shoulder trying to calm him down, "Have a tea."

Kouyuu humph and went to sit on his usual seat, biting the dango snack irritably.

Ryuuki watched his two friends amusedly; the four of them enjoyed their time quietly.

Although Ryuuki was prepared to confess to his trusted advisor and friend soon, he didn't know it was to be very soon.

It was in the late afternoon when Ryuuki is finishing work; he felt the slight twinge on his chest but promptly ignored it in favour of finishing his works although Dr. Tou and Seiran both reminded him many times to not stress himself. This time Seiran was not with him, courtesy of Ryuuki who told him to go home and rest as well to spend some time with his adoptive father and sister.

Ryuuki ignored the signs his body was telling him, until it was too late. In the middle of writing a proposal his vision blurred and he could feel his chest tightens. Ryuuki put his hand in front of his mouth to stifle his cough, blood spurts from his throat. The pain was unbelievable, it was a few minutes before his fit subside but for Ryuuki it felt like hours. He slumped back on his chair, his front robes crumpled after his hand gripped it so tightly. The handkerchief made by Shuurei was stained red by his blood. It was in that condition when Shuuei and Kouyuu saw him.

Shuuei and Kouyuu stand stunned at the entrance to their lord office, in their view their emperor looked horrible. Bags under his eyes, clothes crumpled, and worst of all there is blood trailing from his lips.

Snapping themselves, they ran to his side, Shuuei immediately checking the window for intruders while Kouyuu stood next his king.

"Your highness, are you alright? What happened?" Kouyuu gripped his lord on the shoulder.

Ryuuki was in pain to say anything.

Mistaking the silence Kouyuu called his partner, "Shuuei grabbed Dr. Tou."

Hearing that Ryuuki snapped back, "There is no need." Halting Shuuei from running towards the exit.

"But your majesty…" Kouyuu argued

"No, we are fine." Ryuuki looked alternatively from Kouyuu to Shuuei, "Please there is no need for Dr. Tou, however Shuuei could you make this for me?" Ryuuki passed Shuuei his medicine bag.

Shuuei looked at the small bag in his hand and hurriedly ran to prepare it.

Kouyuu looked pointedly at his young emperor, however before he could say anything.

"Kouyuu, could you please help me tidy my desk." Ryuuki pointed to the some of the paper which is smeared in his blood.

Kouyuu nodded and proceed to do as he was told, it didn't take long before Ryuuki's desk was neat again. Kouyuu has stacked the paper on the floor beside Ryuuki's desk, and cleaned it off from Ryuuki's blood using a nearby cloth.

Soon Shuuei returned with a cup of Ryuuki's medicine and immediately passed it to Ryuuki.

Greedily Ryuuki gulped down his medicine, relieved when his chest lightens up and he could breathe easier. He looked at his two advisors gratefully, he know that he would have to explain to them.

Kouyuu and Shuuei watched him, seeing the relief in his face made them calmer. They waited patiently for their emperor to get his bearing and to start explaining.

Knowing that he can't stalled it anymore Ryuuki take a deep breath, "I didn't mean to keep anything from the both of you, if possible I did not want anyone to know not even Ani- Seiran to know."

"If I may speak freely your highness." Kouyuu waited for Ryuuki's permission, "That's a stupid thought isn't it." He said it bluntly, causing his emperor to chuckle.

"For once, I have to agree your highness. There is no way you could have kept it from us."

Ryuuki smiled, "I know, it's a stupid thought isn't it."

"What are you going to do now, your highness." The hidden message was, _what are you going to do once you are gone,_ Shuuei asked his superior quietly.

"Well, I'm in the process of returning our brother. As well making sure that the nobles will support my brother and keep it to the minimum."

The two was surprised to see how calm their emperor was and how quick his thinking.

"Your highness, May I ask how long?" Kouyuu inquired softly.

"How long have I known or How long will I live?" Ryuuki asked lightly as if talking about the weather.

"Both."

"I have known since month ago, and Dr. Tou said around four to five years." Ryuuki answered simply.

Shuuei was however quite annoyed, "I'm quite hurt that you didn't trust us that much your highness." Clenching his fist tightly.

Ryuuki looked down, "We are sorry, I do trust you but I find it hard to confess."

Shuuei's anger deflated and he took a deep breath to calm himself, "How long have Seiran Know?"

"Two weeks ago, he found out."

"I'm sure he was not happy." Shuuei grinned, letting Ryuuki know he is no longer mad.

Ryuuki laugh softly, "He was not."

"How about Shuurei?" Kouyuu asked suddenly.

Ryuuki stilled, "If possible we don't want her to know." He looked at his two subordinates.

Kouyuu and Shuuei looked at each other before sighing, "We won't tell her your majesty."

"Thank you." Ryuuki nodded gratefully, "Also please don't tell Seiran about what happened." He implored pleadingly.

Kouyuu sighed, "I doubt we could really lie to him, but I won't tell him." Shuuei agreein with him.

"Alright then." Ryuuki said before standing up, "I think I will call it a night." He dismissed the two of them before walking towards the exit.

However both Shuuei and Kouyuu refused to leave him until he reaches his chamber. Ryuukis shakes his head in amusement and annoyance, this is one of the reason he didn't want anyone to know. Though he is touched by their concern, he did not like the feeling of being treated like a glass. He bid them good night and after changing his clothes, he went straight to bed.

Though his fear of the dark has lessen doesn't mean he is okay with it. Tonight is one of the reasons why he hated to sleep alone.

Ryuuki awake to find himself in his room, saw Shuuei, Kouyuu, Seiran, and Shuuri surrounding something. Coming closer he could see Shuurei is sobbing to Seiran chest and his brother also has tears running down his face. Shuuei and Kouyuu looked depressed and on the bed there is a figure laying but is covered with cloth. With dread Ryuuki reaches up to remove the cloth and found himself face to face with his own body.

With that Ryuuki awoken from his nightmare, he sit up immediately putting one hand on his chest to calm his beating heart. _A dream huh? _Ryuuki laugh darkly, _even though I have accepted it._

Ryuuki didn't dare to sleep again and opted to wander outside where he ended up sitting on the table near the pond. Hypnotized by his memories, Ryuuki feel asleep.

* * *

So what do you think everyone? REVIEW PLEASE!

Also just to let you know that my semester is finishing so that means I have to study and will have less time to write. I hope you be patient!


	5. Staying by Your Side

Hey all, I'm so sorry for the wait! It been what... 4 months?! I have to say that I got carried away by my holidays and the fact that my country blocked fanfiction did not help at all! But now I'm back and I will try to update sooner. (No Promises though!) Okay, I should stop talking. Here is chapter 5 and I know some of you are asking for Shuurei and Ryuuki scene and I hate to dissapoint you but it will not be happening in this chapter. But it will be in soon! Thank you for all those who read, review, favourite this story, I love you all!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari (Sigh!)...

* * *

Seiran was anxious to return to his brother side, although he loves his adopted family, Ryuuki his brother always comes first. In the morning after saying farewell to his adopted family he hurries towards the palace.

"Your highness." Seiran called as he stands in front of his brother's room, "Your highness?" Seiran called tentatively as there was no reply.

Worried when his brother didn't reply, Seiran immediately barged inside, he was shocked to find the room empty and Ryuuki's nowhere to be seen. Fear gripped his heart, he whirled around and found his brother two advisor standing at the door. "Find Ryuuki!" He ordered them, not even acknowledging them when the bowed to him.

Ryuuki, where are you? Seiran thought, he ran to his office and found no signs of his brother. Finally he reaches the sakura garden. At first it seems like there is no one there but Seiran instinct let him know that there is another presence here.

Finally he found his brother, sleeping on the table with his head on top of his arm. Immediately Seiran sigh in relief, but then turned annoyed _how can Ryuuki sleep like this and without guards?! What were the guards doing! _

He approached Ryuuki quietly, although he is feeling annoyed at the moment, he couldn't help but smile at his brother sleeping face. With heavy heart he proceeds to wake him up seeing that it was cold and he did not want to add anymore strain on his brother already fragile health.

" Your- Ryuuki." He gently shook his brother, frowning when he didn't stir. Seiran kneel beside his brother and shook him a bit more, " Ryuuki, come on wake up. You can sleep more in your room."

Ryuuki didn't stir.

Now very worried, Seiran put his palm on his brother forehead and almost hiss at the heat. Knowing that he needs to get Ryuuki back soon, he quickly piggy backs his brother and ran back to his brother chamber.

Luckily he ran into his brother advisors, " Shuuei, call Dr. Tou. Kouyuu help me with Ryuuki." Already in ruling mode without even realizing, Shuuei and Koyuu followed him without question and do as he asked.

Kouyuu helped Seiran settling his king into the bed, Seiran helped his brother changed into a new clothes as his previous one is soaked with sweat.

A few minutes later Shuuei returned with Dr. Tou in tow, who immediately went to his king side and checked his conditions.

"It's nothing, just a fever most likely because of the little camping he did." Everyone immediately sigh in relief, "I will prepare the medicine for him, and it would be a good idea to watch him more closely." He advised the three young men in the room before leaving the room.

Seiran clenched his fist, already admonishing himself for leaving his brother yesterday. He should have stayed with him, no matter what Ryuuki said.

"It's not your fault Seiran." Shuuei told his fellow guard, "You know Ryuuki is always unpredictable."

"That's just it!" Seiran cut sharply, "I do know he is unpredictable and that's all the more reason I should have stayed by his side."

Kouyuu jumped in, "Enough, you would only be hated if you keep hovering around him and treating him like a fragile glass." He continues despite the glare he receive from Seiran, "All we can do now is to be there for him."

Seiran was about to butted in again until he realize that Kouyuu and Shuuei both actually know what is ailing the emperor, "You know." Seiran stated, "You know about his condition, don't you?"

Shuuei and Kouyuu glanced at each other before nodding, admitting that they knew.

"Why didn't you stay with him!" Seiran said silently, cold tone underneath that, "You knew he is unpredictable yet you didn't take precaution?!"

Before Kouyuu and Shuuei could defend themselves, they were saved by a soft gran coming from the occupant on the bed.

Seiran straightaway at his brother side, softly caressing his hair and coaxing him to wake up.

"A-ni-ue." Ryuuki murmured, nuzzling his brother hand.

Seiran smiles, "Yes I'm here." He turned to Shuuei and Kouyuu and told them to get some water, before turning back to his brother, "How are you feeling?"

Ryuuki swallowed a few times before answering his brother, "weak and cold." His body shivered as if to make a point.

Seiran was about to bark another order when Kouyuu come to his side and offered a blanket, he flashed a grateful look which Kouyuu accept and wrapped it over him.

"Better?", tucking a strand of his brother golden hair.

Ryuuki nod gratefully. Then the door to his chamber opens revealing his trusted guard and his doctor.

Dr. Tou handed a cup of medicine to Seiran who already had his brother propped on the bed by sitting behind him and bought the cup to Ryuuki's lip. Watching his brother sipped his tea and pace him as to not upset his brother stomach.

Seiran handed the cup back to the doctor and laid his brother back on the bed.

Ryuuki glanced at his brother gratefully; he wished to talk to him and his friend but could not hold his eyes open.

"Sleep Ryuuki." Seiran told him as if he read his mind, "We shall talk later." Slowly he brushes his brother hair, knowing that it would lull him asleep. Seiran watched as his brother's golden orbs closed and his brother is sound asleep. He watched his brother for a few moments before he stood up and motioned for the other people to follow him.

He did not dare to leave his brother alone so he chooses to talk outside his brother chamber.

"Seiran." Shuuei calls out, "Maybe you could explain about Ryuuki condition since you seem to have known for quite some time." He crosses his arms on his chest.

Kouyuu also watched his fellow 'friend' intently.

Seiran sighs, "I did not know it until recently. I realized one day Ryuuki was saying some disturbing things. So I decided to watch him more closely to know what he was hiding." He began retelling the story, not even realizing he called the emperor by his first name.

The two emperor attendants listened carefully to the story; with doctor Tou once in a while explains a few things.

After Seiran finishes the whole story, everyone was silent and crestfallen. The emperor illness finally strikes home.

"Has the emperor told you anything since then?" Kouyuu asked quietly.

Seiran shook his head, "No, he has been very secretive and I have yet to find out what he has prepared." He turns to look at the door separating him and Ryuuki, as if he could look through it.

The two emperor flower clearly wanted to talk to him more but Seiran put his hand up, signalling them to be silent, "I know there are things you wanted to talk to me and ask me but now is not the time. For now, keep this to yourself. "At the nod of the two, he continues, "Once Ryuuki is awake, we will discuss this together."

Shuuei and Kouyuu nod in acquiescence and bow slightly before turning to leave the doctor and Seiran alone, Presumably to continue the emperor's works.

"I will come back in a few hours to check on him, Dr. Tou too showed some respect before he left. Knowing that the man in front of him will be his king in the near future.

Seiran thanked the old pharmacist before proceeding to enter his brother's chamber. He closed the door quietly before marching towards Ryuuki's bed.

Ryuuki was sleeping peacuflly, his cheeks still flushed from the fever but other than that he is fine. Seiran re-wet the towel before placing it over his hot fore-head. He sat down on the chair beside the bed, one hand caressing his brother's hair, the other holding Ryuuki's hand.

"…Ni…Nii-san." Ryuuki mutters quietly, his golden orbs hide behind his eyelid but anyone could see it moving as if searching for some one.

Seiran hushed his brother, "I'm here Ryuuki, I'm always here. Sleep." He cooed at him gently.

Ryuuki calms down at that and continue to sleep.

Seiran looked at his brother fondly; _I will always stay by your side_.

* * *

How was it guys? Am i getting rusty? Please review and give me ideas, you know that boost my ego and help me get ideas :)

Looking forward to see you again in the next chapter!


	6. Fever and Worry

Hey everyone :) I'm back. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I know you all are hoping for Shuurei and I will give it to you in the next chappie okay. So for now hopefully this chapter would satisfy you for your needs lol. I made it extra long so .. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari and I do not make profit out of this fanfiction except to fulfill my own imagination.

* * *

Ryuuki's fever turned for the worse than predicted; he was practically bed-ridden for three days. Seiran has almost never left him beside to take care of his own needs; he was practically forced to eat.

The two Shous has visited the emperor, bidding him well each time they left. They also promised Seiran to run the country in their place until the emperor is healthy again. Even Kou Reishin and Ko Kijin asked for their emperor, after all the Emperor has started to warm up on them. Ryuuki two attendants are there almost all the time as well, except when they saw the two brothers needed some time alone.

It was the third day before Ryuuki's finally awakens from his slumber. Ryuuki opened his eyes slowly to the ceiling of his room, _"Where am I? Why does my body feels so sore?"_

He was going to massage his temple when he realizes something or rather someone is holding his hand. Turning his head, he saw silver locks splayed on the bed next to him and his brother face lying not too far from his. _"Seien-aniue."_

As if hearing Ryuuki's thought, Seiran started to woke up.

Seiran saw his brother, Ryuuki, looking at him. Clearly not at his most attentive self in the morning, it took Seiran at least a minute or two before realizing that his brother is finally awaken from his feverish slumber.

"Ryuuki?! How are you? Are you feeling okay?" Seiran put his palm on his brother forehead, all the while checking his brother from head to toe.

Ryuuki couldn't help feeling warm with all his brother attention, making him chukling abit.

"What's so funny?" Seiran asked watching his brother grinning like a chesire cat.

"Nothing, it's just with you fussing over me like this makes me warm and also reminded me as a mother hen." Ryuuki's was about to push himself upright when his arm collapses on him.

"Stupid." His silver-haaired reprimanded him softly, "You have been asleep for three days, so of course your body would feel a bit weak. Let me help you."

With his brother help, Ryuuki managed to sit upright but it seems that his body is still tired and achy because Ryuuki can't seem to hold himself upright.

Sparing his brother, Seiran moved to sit behind his brother to support him, "Feeling better?" He smiled tightly, not pleased how his brother looked tired even after sleppeing for three days.

Ryuuki just gave him a tired smile and leaned back.

There was silence for a while, both brother not knowing what to say.

"Ryu-"

"Ani-"

Both brothers turn to look at each other and grin. "You first." Seiran allows his younger brother to talk.

"Okay, what happened?" Ryuuki questioned his brother, "I can't seem to remember." Bringing up his hand to massage his temple.

At this Seiran looked at his brother worriedly, "You don't remember?"

Shaking his head, "I remember waking up at night and walking to the garden, but I don't remember anything else beside it..."

"Well little brother, you fell asleep in the garden and caught a fever." Seiran explained to his brother quietly, "You fell asleep for three days."

Ryuuki's brain is trying to process his brothers words when he snapped his eyes open in surprise, "three days?! You mean I have been asleep for three days?!"

Seiran nodded, "Yes, and let's make it into a lesson. Don't sleep in the cold night outside with only thin clothes." He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

The young emperor could not believe it, he had just slept for three whole days. "Who has been doing my works? Has Shuurei asked about me?" He asked thinking of his beautiful Shuurei.

His brother smiled at that, "Don't worry about your works, the shou and your attendants are filling for you, as for my lady. She has asked for you but Kouyuu has explained that you are ill at the moment and should not be disturbed."

"She bought his lie?" Turning his head to look at his brother.

Seiran sighed, "No she did not. But she lets it go and promises that she would come back." Looking thoughtful, he was trying to remember was it yesterday or the day before yesterday that this even took place, "If I'm not mistaken it was yesterday."

"I'm surprise that you still had the focus to think about the events in these past few days, Seiran." The familiar voice rang from the direction of the door.

"Shuuei!." Ryuuki and Seiran called at the blue hair guard.

Shuuei smiled at his emperor, "Yes? It's good to see you healthy once more my lord." He moved to occupy the chair near the bed. "How are you feeling?"

The emperor sighed at this, "Okay I guess, I have been better." He leaned back against his brother once more.

"The fever is gone, but he still feels tired." Seiran added, brushing a strand of hair from his brother's face.

Ryuuki pouted at his brother and decided to change the topic, "Where is Kouyuu?"

"Well I left him at your office, since he has been filling out for you." Shuuei said, looking thoughtful, "He might be lost-"

"I'M NOT LOST!" Li Kouyuu yelled from the door.

The three occupants in the room laugh, "How do you know we were talking about you?"

"Who else would you talk about it beside me?" he said, still panting from his roundabout before dragging another chair towards the emperor's bed.

"Anyway, why do you all come to my chamber as if you know I'm awoken?" questioned the golden haired emperor.

Both Kouyuu and Shuuei looked at each other, "These past few days, we have been visiting you."

"Mainly it's to check up on you as well making sure this guy eat." Kouyuu pointed at Seiran who could only grin sheepishly.

"I hope you didn't just sit there and watching over me?" Ryuuki looked at his brother in concern, he didn;'t realize it before but his brother look a bit pale and there bags under his eyes, "You should get a bit of rest Seiran. Why don't you go home and take some rest."

Seiran protested that he did not want to go back home and if Ryuuki forced him to, then he will just slipped at night and come back. Hearing that, Ryuuki sighed in defeat and just shook his head playfully.

"By the way, how is Shuurei?" Ryuuki asked out of the blue. "Is she and Ensei are doing well in the Imperial Court?"

"She asked for you when there were rumors about you being ill." Shuuei explained.

"Just yesterday, I met her by accident and she hound up on me like a wolf." Kouyuu shudders at the memory.

_*flashback"*_

_"__Kouyuu-sama!"_

_Kouyuu was startled out of his wits when he heard his name being called, turning around he saw his adopted father's niece running toward him, "Shuurei-dono, what seems to be the problem?"_

_Shuurei took a minute to gain her breath back, "Kouyuu-sama, I need to talk to you!"_

_"__Yes?" Kouyuu is absolutely confused, does she want to complain about her work? _

_Shuurei looked at Kouyuu straight in the eyes, "I haven't seen his Majesty in the last few days. Do you know where is he?"_

_Kouyuu started to tense up, Oh no! What should I tell her. His Majesty has told us that he would tell her In time. Should I lie? What should I do?! Agh… Kouyuu is panicking inside that he didn't realize he haven't said a word for a while. _

_ "__Kouyuu-sama?" Shuurei waved a hand in front of Kouyuu. _

_Snapping back to reality, Kouyuu decided to not lie entirely, "Ah Shuurei-dono, His Majesty caught a bit of cold and they instruct us to not let you get close."_

_Shuurei looked back at him skeptically, "That's a first, why?"_

_Kouyuu gulped, "Why? Umm well his majesty is afraid that you get his cold."_

_"__I thought he will be 'Shuurei, I'm sick, please play the nikou for me. Or Shuurei, please stay with me.' Using his illness to his advantage." Shuurei replied. _

_Shit! She knows him too well! Kouyuu is shaking to his boots, he was about to answer when Shuurei beat him to it. _

_"__fine I will let you off this time." Shuurei started to walk away, not before bowing to her superior, "But Kouyuu-sama, I will get my answer." Shuurei looked back with eyes glinting dsngerously._

_*end of flashback*_

Kouyuu could feel his hairs rising up when he remembers how dangerous shuurei looked like…"Truly, she is the daughter of SHouka-sama and Rerishin-sama blood.

"Haha that's Shuurei-dono for you." Laugh the blue hair general.

Ryuuki could only smile happily at how attentive the girl he fell in love with, while Seiran could only shook his head in amusement, _That's my lady for you_.

The four of them chatted for a while until it was break off by the sound of the emperor's stomach rumbling.

Ryuuki could only grin sheepishly, "Sorry, I think my stomach is trying to say 'feed me'."

"That's good that you have an appetite to eat,." Seiran answered, "I will ask for some food from the kitchen," before extracting himself gently himself from behind the emperor and made sure that his brother is able to sit up by himself before going out from the chamber.

"We are glad that you are back, your highness."Shuuei said sincerely, "Both Kouyuu and I was very worried that you wouldn't wake up for three days."

Kouyuu nodded, "Yes, and I have done my fair share of your workload." Gaining a smile from the young emperor. "Also Your Highness, I understand your desire to keep this a secret but I think telling Shuurei-dono will be in your best interest." He added softly.

Ryuuki turned his gaze to his lap and is silent for a few moment, "We understand, Seiran has also told us the same thing." He said softly before steeling his eyes and look at his subordinates, "Once we are better once more, I shall call Shuurei and be truthful. Just like a lover should be." He grins goofily.

"Excelent, Your Majesty. All the more you should eat all these and gain your strength back." Seiran appeared with a tray on his hands.

Ryuuki eyes sparkles happily and his stomach grumbles even more at the scent of the delicious food. "Ahh Seiran, these all look delicious." Looking at all the food except the porridge.

He was about to snatch at the manjoo before Seiran smacked his hand away, "Your Highness, you have been bed-ridden for three days and your stomach needs to get used to solid food again slowly. So please take this." His older brother handed him the bowl of porridge.

Ryuuki frowned his bowl of porridge, "Seiran, I don't really-"

"Your highness, you will eat that bowl of porridge." Seiran glared at his brother, "I could spoon-fed you or you can eat it by yourself. One way or another you will finish that bowl." He ordered, making his brother sulked.

_He really is like a mother-hen_ Thought Shuuei and Kouyuu simultaneously.

Ryuuki glared at his bowl murderously _I hate porridge, it's disgusting! _

A smile crept up on Seiran face as he watched his brother glaring furiously at the bowl, sighing he took the bowl from his brother, "Okay, Your highness open up." Bringing a spoonful of porridge to his brother lips, when his brother didn't budge and just blush, he tried another tactic. "If you finish this bowl, then you can have the manjoo afterwards."

Ryuuki blushed beet red when his brother started to spoon fed him, not to mention in front of his attendants. He was about to refused when his brother decided to coax him by promising a manjoo. Sighing, he opened his mouth obediently and was surprised to find the porridge to be tasty and not disgusting.

"I put some honey." Seiran explained when he saw his brother surprised look, "Now are you going to eat this by yourself or …"

Immediately Ryuuki grabbed his porridge bowl, "We… can eat it by ourselves." Gaining a smirk from his silver haired brother.

The four of them chatted while enjoying their meal. It was a while before Ryuuki gives up on his bowl of porridge. At first he thought that he would still be able to eat the delicious looking manjoo but few spoon of porridge has already making him full. Seiran, Shuuei, and Kouyuu has to coax him to eat when he was about to give up after a few mouthful.

"Sorry, I don't think I can eat anymore." Ryuuki pushed the bowl away, suddenly feeling tired.

The three other occupant in the room just looked at each other in concern but none said anything. Shuuei and Kouyuu offered to clean up.

"We will leave the manjoo here." Shuuei said, leaving the one plate of manjoo on the table. "Kouyuu and I will be returning this to the kitchen. Does your highness want anything else?"

Already lying back down on the bed helped by his brother, Ryuuki only shook his head. His stomach is so full that it's making him a bit uncomfortable and dizzy.

Not liking how his brother look tired just after a meal, "Can you make the prescribed medicine, Ran-shogun?"

"Alright." With one last glance at his emperor, both Kouyuu and Shuuei excused themselves.

Seiran pulled the blanket to cover his little brother, "Are you feeling alright Ryuuki?"

"I think I just ate too much." Ryuuki admitted trutfully, "I feel a little dizzy and my stomach feels bloated."

"Do you want me to call Dr. Tou?" Seiran offered as he stroked his brother's head, Ryuuki would always calmed down when Seien did this in the past.

"No, stay." Ryuuki gripped his brother's hand, "I think I just eat too much."

Seiran nodded and resume patting his brother; he would remind Ryuuki not to fall asleep as he hasn't drunk his medicine yet.

Both the General and Advisor came back with the medicine, without further ado they handed it to Seiran.

Looking at his tired brother, Seiran didn't bother to ask him to sit up. Instead he puts one arm under his brother's neck and lift it up slightly before pressing the medicine cup to his brother's lip.

"Slowly, Ryuuki." Gently reminding his brother and helped him lay back down when he finished.

Ryuuki is getting drowsy after drinking the medicine, and was out like a light after a few second.

Seiran resumed his position, sitting beside his brother's bed just like in the past few days. Both Kouyuu and Shuuei had predicted this, they just bid the emperor and Seiran good night before excusing themselves to their duties.

Seiran watched his brother in concern and with fondness. _I was not there but now I am, so rest little brother. I will protect you._

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Remember the more reviews, the more motivated I get. And please send in your ideas :)


End file.
